dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yangpa
Perfil thumb|250px|Yangpa *'Nombre: '양파 / Yangpa *'Nombre real: '이은진 / Lee Eun Jin *'Profesión: '''Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''163 cm *'Peso: '43 kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Agencia: '--- Sobre Yangpa Yangpa, que quiere decir ‘cebolla’ en coreano, debutó en el mundo de la música con este apodo original cuando tenía apenas 17 años. A pesar de que aún era una adolecente, su voz era lo suficientemente madura para cantar temas románticos y dejar más que melancólicos a todos quienes la escuchan. Después de lanzar su segundo disco, la cantante anunció repentinamente que se alejará de los escenarios para iniciar sus estudios en la Universidad de Berkeley de Estados Unidos. Pero en 1999, aún cuando seguía con su licenciatura en el extranjero, decidió presentar su tercer álbum, que fue uno de los más vendidos de ese mismo año y entre todos los CDs de la artista. Al concluir sus estudios, Yangpa volvió renovada al mundo del entretenimiento, con una mejor técnica para el canto y con más conocimientos sobre la música. Aunque la cantante sólo lanzó cinco álbumes en los trece años de su carrera profesional, indiscutiblemente, es una de las solistas femeninas más queridas por el público por su buena voz e interpretación de las canciones. Temas para Dramas *''Aurora tema para Man to Man (2017) *''The Sun Is Filled'' tema para Beyond the Clouds (2014) *''Love... What To Do'' tema para A Gentleman’s Dignity (2012) *''I Will Remember tema para Tree With Deep Roots (2011) *''Do You Know tema para Gye Baek (2011) Programas de TV *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2016) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2016) Temas para Películas *''A Bittersweet Life Iii'' tema para A Bittersweet Life (2005) Discografía 'Álbum' Mini Álbum 'Single' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *Various Artists - One Dream One Korea (2015) *Yangpa, Davichi y Hanna - Love is All the Same (2012) *Yangpa & Shin Jong Kook - Parting is all the same (2012) *Yangpa, Lee Bo Ram & So Yeon (T-ara) - I Know (2012) *G.NA - Black & White (2011) *Jeong Kyu - Vicious Ending (2011) *Seo In Young - Oh My Gosh (2011) *Tears of Heaven OST - Can You Hear Me? (2010) *Sang Geun's Wish - Blooming (2008) *Miho - Where’s The Secret (2008) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Chongqing High School **Berklee College of Music *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, ver películas *'Especialidades: '''Pintura *Yangpa debutó en 1996 con el álbum ''Grasshopper's Love, que tuvo un éxito moderado. Aunque su segundo álbum I Want to Know tuvo más éxito, su mayor éxito fue la canción principal de su tercer álbum, Addio. *Aunque estuvo activa a principios del 2000, Yangpa comenzó a experimentar problemas de salud, lo que la hizo quedar en hiato. Ella lanzó un álbum en el 2007 titulado The Windows Of My Soul y ha colaborado con la cantante Miho, pero sus actividades duraron poco y ella, una vez más tomo un descanso. *A principios del 2011, se anunció que había firmado con Core Contents Media y haría su reaparición después de sus cuatro años de ausencia. *En Septiembre del 2015 firmó un contrato con la agencia Rainbow Bridge World. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Yangpa.jpg Yangpa2.jpg Yangpa3.jpg Yangpa4.jpg Yangpa5.jpg Yangpa6.jpg Yangpa7.jpg Videografía 양파 (Yang Pa) - 끌림 (Trembling) MV| Trembling Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut1996